The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Various technologies for generating dressing images (i.e., images in which clothes or the like are tried on) by superimposing images of clothing onto images produced by capturing a user have been proposed as virtual dressing systems.
As one example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-304331 discloses a process that superimposes images of clothing onto an image of the user's body. More specifically, the image processing server disclosed in Publication No. 2006-304331 changes the size of a clothing image and adjusts the orientation of the image based on information such as body profile data (height, shoulder width, and the like) appended to a body image of the user and the orientation of the body in the image, and then superimposes the clothing image on the body image.